Too Little Too Late
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: In the Upper East Side, there is drama, heartbreak, backstabbing, and tragedy. It's the usual, just take a look. Very sad. Chuck/OC - Nate/OC. Rated T for language and R&R!
1. One: The Beginning

A/N: Hello! All you wonderful readers out there. Here's another story I managed to cook up, for your reading pleasure of course. I hope you enjoy this. There will be some twists and turns along the way. I know everyone loves the Chuck/Blair stories, well, this story isn't one of them, sorry. But thanks a bunch for reading and as always R&R! Smooches!

P.S. I OWN NOTHING FROM GOSSIP GIRL... only my OC's. Thanx!

* * *

...Chapter One...  
...The Beginning...

Rayanna Malone or 'Ray' as everyone calls her, was in her room at her grandparents suite. She was leaning against the window, looking down at Central Park, listening to the rumbling thunder and the rain drops. She just got the news a few hours ago, from her grandparents: Sophia and Max, that they're moving to Hawaii. So, that meant since Rayanna is seventeen and her little sister: Haley is fifteen, they have no choice but to go with them.

...

Rayanna and Haley's been in their grandparents custody since Rayanna was ten years old. Their father, John went crazy and he thought that their mother, Olivia was cheating on him. He's suspected it for months, because the way she was acting, dressing, and she even dyed her hair blonde. So, one stormy Halloween night, John snapped. Before Rayanna and Haley was going to go trick-or-treating with some friends, she witnessed their father, kill their mother with a butterfly knife. John stabbed Olivia twenty times.

When John realized that Rayanna saw what he did, he tried going after her. Luckily, she had Haley hiding up in the attic. As Rayanna was running away from him, he stabbed his daughter in her right shoulder blade. The tip of the blade was sticking out of her chest. She was in excruciating pain and bleeding, but she managed to get away from him long enough to find Olivia's little hand gun, that was hidden from John.

As soon as John broke the door down, charging into the room with a big butcher knife and Rayanna started shooting at him. Two in his chest and one in his neck. John fell to the ground and died instantly. Rayanna did the only thing she could do. It's what her mother taught her to do, to keep herself and Haley safe. When the cops came they ruled it as Rayanna acted out on self defense and she didn't get into trouble, but the judge awarded the girls to be in care of their grandparents.

Rayanna was traumatized from that horrible incident on that Halloween night and ended up with scar, that was an inch long from when John stabbed her. After she turned eleven, four months later, Sophia and Max made her start seeing a psychiatrist. By the time she was sixteen and with the help of her best friends: Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass, and Nate Archibald, she managed to block that horrific night from her memory and has continued to live a semi normal life.

...

But now, she's upset that she has to move away from everyone she loves and cares about. Rayanna saw the sun peeking in from the clouds, as it stopped raining. She sent a text to Nate, Serena, Blair, and Chuck. _"Meet me at the Palace lobby. STAT!"_Rayanna grabbed her purse, got on the elevator, walked out of the building, and hailed a cab. She got there in five mnutes and walked in. She saw Chuck sitting there all by himself, with a drink in his hand.

She sat across from him on the coffee table and said "I'm glad you're here. We need to talk, before everyone else comes in."

"Ray, if you're talking about what we did two and a half months ago, then it's okay. You were having a bad day on the anniversary of your parents death and I was there when you needed me."

"But, Chuck..." she started, but got cut off by Blair and Serena walking in.

They sat down and Blair said "What's the emergency?"

"I'll tell all of you when Nate gets here."

Five minutes later, Nate came walking in and said "Hey... what's going on." he sat down.

Rayanna took a deep breath and said "The reason why I wanted all of you here, is because... I'm moving."

"Where?" asked Serena.

"To Hawaii."

"Why?" asked Blair.

"Because the grandparents want to move there and since I'm only seventeen and Haley is fifteen, we have to go with them."

"Ray... you're only seventeen for another couple of months." said Serena.

"I know... but I still have to go with them."

"When are you leaving?" asked Chuck.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Why so soon?" asked Serena.

"I don't know."

"So." Chuck started. "How long have you known about this?"

"I just found out a few hours ago."

"You can't leave." Nate said, with a sad look on his face.

"I don't want to leave either, but I have no choice."

"You and Haley can stay with us, my mom won't mind." Serena offered.

"Thanks, but the grandparents won't allow it."

"This is crap." Blair pouted. "You're not supposed to break up our girl trio."

"Sorry, but I want to spend as much time as possible with all of you."

Blair pulled out her cell phone and said "We'll throw you and Haley a 'going away' party. I'll have Dorota get started."

"Um... okay." Rayanna nodded.

A few minutes later, Blair shut her phone, and said "Here's the plan... me, Dorota, Serena, and Nate will fix it all up and Chuck bring Ray and Haley back at my place at six." then them three left, leaving Rayanna and Chuck alone.

"So, what should we do for the next few hours?" he smirked at her. "I know what we can do."

She glared at him and said "Chuck, that only happened once and I was upset and vulnerable at the time."

"Bummer." Chuck sighed. "Well, we can go to my place for a while."

"That's fine." she said, then both of them got into his limo and took off.

Chuck went into his mini fridge, grabbed a bottle of alcohol, and poured himself a drink. He looked at Rayanna and said "Want some?"

"No, I don't feel like drinking."

"Since when? What? Are you pregnant or something." Chuck said, taking a sip. Rayanna's eyes widened, then she started digging in her purse. "What are you doing?"

"Um... looking for my phone."

"Ray, it's right next to you. On the seat."

She looked over and grabbed it, then said "Oh, right."

Chuck gave her a funny look and said "What's with you?"

"What? Nothing... I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she smiled and Chuck nodded, then drank the rest of his alcohol. Rayanna started looking out the window, watching everything pass by, wishing she didn't have to leave her home.


	2. Two: Going Away Party and Airport

...Chapter Two...  
...Going Away Party and Airport...

Chuck and Rayanna got to his place five minutes later. They went up to the Bass suite and as soon as Rayanna got off the elevator, she went straight to Chuck's room. Chuck was looking through the mail and listening to the messages on the phone. When he was finished, he looked around and didn't see Rayanna.

"Ray?" he said, before walking into his room.

"Hey." she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

He sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Um... I just don't want to leave you guys."

Chuck wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. "Ray, where ever you end up, we'll come visit you or you can come visit us."

"But, Chuck... this past year, it finally feels like my life is going back to normal, and now I'm getting ripped away from all of it."

Chuck pulled her into his arms for a hug and said "Everything will be okay." she nodded into his chest. "Summer is right around the corner. We'll take my private jet and take a vacation."

She giggled. "Okay." she let go of Chuck. "So, how long until we have to be at Blair's?"

"Um." he glanced at his watch. "Like, four hours."

She laid down on his pillows. "I'm taking a nap."

"Ray, what's with you? You're always tired lately."

"I don't know... just come take a nap with me."

"Okay." Chuck sighed, then laid down next to her. He set a timer on his phone to go off at five fifty, then both of them fell asleep.

...

When Chuck's alarm was beeping, both of them woke up. Before they left, Rayanna washed her face, re-applied her make up, and fixed her hair. They arrived at Blair's ten minutes later. As Rayanna stepped off the elevator, she heard everyone scream "Surprise!"

Rayanna laughed. "Thanks everyone!" then the party was in full swing. Rayanna was talking to everyone that shown up for the party. She looked over and saw Haley by the punch bowl, looking upset. "Haley? Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave."

"Neither do I, but we don't have a choice."

"Well... I don't know about you and as soon as I turn eighteen, I'm coming back here." she started to walk away. "I'll meet you at the airport, tomorrow." then Haley left.

A little while later, Nate found Rayanna out on the balcony. "Hey, what are you doing out here... all by yourself?"

"Thinking."

He stood next to her. "About what?"

"Everything going on - past and present." she paused. "Also the future."

"Do you want a drink?"

She shook her head. "I can't, Nate."

"Why?"

Rayanna turned around to face him and took a deep breath. "Okay, I've been friends with you longer than anyone."

"Since we were two." he said, nodding.

She smiled and said "Yes... since we were two."

"Ray, whatever it is, you know you can tell me anythng."

"Yes, because I trust you."

"Okay... so what's going on?"

Rayanna took another deep breath. "On Halloween, the anniversary of my parents death... I did something really, really, really stupid." she took another breath. "I was sad, upset, and vulnerable." tears were rolling down her cheeks. "And I can't take it back."

Nate wiped them away with his thumbs. "What did you do?"

"I was just extremely upset... and Chuck was there." she mumbled, looking away.

The light bulb clicked in Nate's head, then his eyes widened. "Oh no, Ray... you didn't."

"Yeah." she nodded "And now I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she looked back over at him. "The doctor confirmed it, a few weeks ago."

"How far along are you?"

"Just eight weeks." she shrugged and Nate looked away. "I just don't know what to do."

Nate looked back at her. "We're here for you... you know that, right?"

"I know, but I'll be all the way in Hawaii." she paused. "And even if Chuck knows about the baby or not, he'll never care and love me, like the way he does Blair."

"Or like the way... I love and care about you?"

Rayanna's eyes widened. "Wh... what? You what?"

He wiped more of her tears that were falling. "You already know, I care about you." she nodded. "Ray, I've always loved you since as long as I can remember. But... if would have been there for you that night, like I should have been, instead of Chuck." he put his hand on her stomach. "Then this would have been _our_ baby."

"Nate.." she whispered.

He let go of her stomach, grabbed her hands. "Ray, it's fine. I'll be there for you every step of the way... if you let me." she nodded. "Because, I love you." he pulled her in his arms for a hug. "Everything is going to work out, Ray."

"I hope so." she whispered.

Nate and Rayanna didn't notice Chuck watching them hug. He walked out on the balcony and cleared his throat. "Is everything okay?"

Rayanna let go of Nate, wiped her tears from her face. "Yeah."

"Do you want a drink? I can have them make you a Long Island Iced Tea."

"No, Chuck, I don't want a drink."

"But it's your favorite." he paused. "You know, you've been acting really strange the past few days... what's up with you?"

"Um..." she started. "Chuck, I'm..."

"She's just upset, that she has to leave us." Nate said, cutting her off.

"Ray, don't worry. I told you that we'll all be back together for this summer." Chuck said, then took a sip of his drink.

She glanced at Nate. "You're right."

"Of course I am... I'm Chuck Bass."

Nate and Rayanna laughed, then went back inside with Chuck, and enjoyed the party. For the rest of the night, Rayanna said her 'Goodbyes' to all of her friends, then Nate took her back to her grandparents.

As she was getting out of the limo, Nate stopped her. "Wait. Where ever you end up in Hawaii, I will be there for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ray... I'm just a phone call away." she smiled, then Nate gave her a heartfelt kiss. "Goodbye, Ray."

"Bye, Nate." then as she went into the building, Nate took off.

When she got up to her grandparents suite, and stepped off the elevator, it was dark. So, she figured everyone was asleep. She went into her room to start packing, before she went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rayanna woke up at the sound of her alarm clock, going off at seven am. She took a shower, then got ready to go. Rayanna, Sophia, and Max met Haley at the airport an hour later.

As they were going through the airport security, Rayanna heard her name being called. She looked around and didn't see anything. Seconds later, she heard it again. When she turned around, she saw Nate running towards her. Rayanna stepped out of line, running into Nate's arms.

"Ray!" yelled Haley.

"I'll meet you over by the terminal!" Rayanna yelled back. Haley rolled her eyes, then went through the security with their grandparents. "Nate, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you one last time before you left and to give you this." he pulled a gift bag from behind his back and gave it to her. "Don't open it, until you're on the plane."

"Okay." she nodded.

He gave her a hug. "You don't have to say it back, but I want you to know that... I love you." he looked into her eyes and gave her a long kiss. "Text or call me when you get in and have a safe flight." he wiped her tears. "Goodbye, Rayanna."

"Goodbye, Nate." she smiled, then she walked back in line as Nate left in the other direction.

After Rayanna got on the plane, she sat behind Sophia and Max, but sat in front of Haley. She didn't want to sit next to Rayanna, so she had her own row to herself. As the plane took off, Rayanna opened the bag that Nate gave her. Inside was a note, a small blue velvet box, and a grey t-shirt. She read the note first.

_"Ray, I had to see you before you left to say goodbye and to give you these things. I gave you my shirt that you love so much. Now, look inside the little box. It's a promise ring. A promise to always be there for you and the baby. I'll move to Hawaii, so I can be with you. So, call me or text me when you get in, I don't care what time. I love you always, Nate."_

Rayanna opened the little box and inside was a platinum princess cut diamond promise ring. She took it out and put it on her ring finger. Then she looked at the shirt and smiled. It was Nate's old, grey, tattered shirt with the Batman logo on the front and she loved it. She sat there looking out the little airplane window, thinking to herself, that everything is going to be okay.


	3. Three: Five Years Later

...Chapter Three...  
...Five Years Later...

Nate ended up moving to Hawaii, when Rayanna was six months pregnant, so they could be together. But, nobody back home knew the real reason why Nate left, they just knew he was gone, and he was living there with Rayanna.

Rayanna gave birth to a healthy baby girl on July 16, 2005 at 10:30pm. Her name was: Natalie Olivia Malone. She weighed six pounds - three ounces and she was nineteen inches long.

When Natalie was a year old, Rayanna and Haley got into a huge fight over Nate. Because both of them were keeping a secret from Rayanna, then Sophia and Max took Haley and moved to California. Now, Natalie is four years old, but Rayanna and Haley hasn't talked since.

Rayanna and Nate wants to go back to New York to introduce Natalie to everyone and because they miss it back home and they haven't kept in touch with nobody, since Nate moved to Hawaii.

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon, around one pm. While Rayanna was packing, Nate went to go pick up Natalie on her last day of preschool. When he got there, he parked in the front, got out, and leaned against the car waiting. Five minutes later, Natalie came running out the door, all happy and smiling.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Nate picked her up off the ground. "Hey, Peanut." calling Natalie her nick name ever since she was born. "How was your last day of preschool?"

"It was fun."

"Okay." he put her down and opened the car door. "Let's go home and help Mommy pack." she nodded, then Nate put her in the booster seat, buckled her up, got in the car, and drove off.

Ten minutes later, Nate parked the car in the drive way. Natalie unbuckled and ran out the car, before Nate got out. Then both of them walked into the house.

"Ray?"

"Mommy! We're home!"

Rayanna walked out of one of the rooms. "Hey." Nate gave Rayanna a kiss on the cheek, then went into the computer room. She picked up Natalie. "Did you have fun at school?"

"Yeah, it was okay." Natalie said, looking away.

Rayanna raised her eyebrow. "Natty, what did you do?"

She sighed in defeat. "When we had nap time and the teacher wasn't looking, I put paint in Ashley's shoe."

"Natalie Olivia Malone... why'd you do that?"

"She pulled my hair, Mommy."

Rayanna giggled, shaking her head. "What... am I going to do with you?" she put Natalie down to her feet. "Let's go find Daddy." both of them walked into the computer room. Rayanna sat down on the couch. "Hey, Babe?"

"Yeah, Ray?" he turned around to face them.

"Natalie, tell Daddy what you did today."

"Natty, what did you do?" Nate asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

She stood in front of Nate, with her puppy dog eyes. "Daddy, she pulled my hair." then, she looked down at the ground.

"Tell him." Rayanna said, moving closer, sitting on the coffee table.

Nate lifted Natalie's head with his fingers. "What happened?"

She sighed in defeat once again. "Okay, Daddy... I put paint in Ashley's shoe, while we had nap time."

"For pulling your hair?"

She nodded. "She started it, Daddy."

"Well, you don't stoop to her level."

"I'm sorry." Natalie stuck out her bottom lip, knowing that when she makes that face, she has her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

Of course, Nate gave in, pulled her in his arms for a hug. "It's okay, Peanut." they broke from the hug and he looked at her. "Go in your room and pack what you want to take on the plane with you."

Natalie smiled. "Okay." then ran into her room.

Rayanna got up and sat on Nate's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nate sighed. "She's a mini-Chuck."

"Yep... to a tee."

"So, when we get to New York, are you telling Chuck about Natalie?"

"Eventually." she looked at Nate, he had a sad look on his face. "I know you love her."

"I do, Ray... as if she was mine. It's just, when Chuck comes into her life... what if Natty forgets about me?"

"Nate, she won't. You've been there for her since before she was born and she knows you as her daddy."

"You're right." he paused. "I just love that beautiful little girl, so much."

"She loves you too... both of us do."

Nate smiled, then as they were about to kiss, Natalie yelled. "Daddy!"

He rested his forehead on Rayanna's and yelled. "Yeah!"

"I need help!"

"I'll be right there!"

Rayanna gave Nate a kiss on the cheek, got off of his lap. "Go help her and I'll finish packing my stuff." then Rayanna went into her room as Nate went into Natalie's.

* * *

Three hours later, they were on a plane that was heading to Los Angeles, then they switched planes in Dallas, before getting on the last plane that was landing in New York. All together, it was a nineteen hour flight. They finally made it to New York around eleven am, the next morning. All three of them were tired from the long plane ride.

Nate had a limo to pick them up. When it pulled up and Nate was about to open the door, Natalie grabbed his arm. "Wait."

"What?"

"We get to ride in a limo?"

Nate smiled. "Yep, now get in and buckle up."

"Yes!" Natalie yelled, in excitement. Rayanna laughed as she was getting in the limo behind her, while Nate and the limo driver put the luggage in the trunk.

A few minutes later, Nate got in the limo, then the driver got in and drove off. Even though, Natalie was very tired, she was so excited to be in New York. She was looking out the window at everything passing by. "So." she paused. "This is where you use to live?"

Nate nodded. "Yep, for a long time."

"How long have you known Mommy?"

"Since we were two."

"Wow." Natalie giggled. "You and Mommy are old."

"Hey Girly... me and Daddy are not that old. We're only twenty - two." Rayanna said, but Natalie kept on laughing.

...

A little bit later, the limo stopped in front of the hotel, where Rayanna use to live with her grandparents. While Nate was getting all of the luggage, Rayanna and Natalie went up to the suite. As soon as Natalie stepped out of the elevator, she was in awe.

"It's huge, Mommy... do we live here?"

Rayanna nodded. "Go ahead and pick your room."

"Yay!" Natalie squealed, running in the hallway.

Rayanna started looking around and noticed that everything was still the same, but now that she's living in it, she wants to re-decorate the suite the way she wants it and upgrade a few things.

Five minutes later, Nate walked out of the elevator with the luggage, and plopped on the couch.

"Is that everything?" Rayanna asked.

"Yep."

Natalie ran out of one of the rooms. "Mommy, I picked my room."

Rayanna followed Natalie, walked in. "Good choice." she smiled at Natalie. "This use to be my room."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have it, Mommy?"

"Yes... it's all yours."

Natalie hugged her leg. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, Baby." she paused. "Daddy brought all of your stuff from the limo."

"Okay." Natalie smiled, then both of them walked out of the room.

Withing the next few hours, they got settled in the suite. While Natalie was taking a nap, Rayanna decided to go visit an old friend.


	4. Four: Visiting Some Old Friends

...Chapter Four...  
...Visiting Some Old Friends...

Rayanna stepped out of the elevator, then smiled. "Hello, Dorota."

"Can I help you?"

"It's me... Rayanna Malone."

Dorota's eyes widened, then she ran up to her and gave Rayanna a big hug. "It's so good to see you. How are you?"

"Really good."

Seconds later, after they broke from the hug, they heard yelling coming down the stairs. "Dorota, the party favors can make themselves! You have tons to do, before Chuck's wedding!" Rayanna saw Blair as she came down the last step. "Dor..." she looked up and stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my God! Ray?"

She nodded. "It's me."

Blair screamed, then ran to Rayanna, almost tackling her to the ground with her hug. "Wow... when did you get in?"

"A few hours ago."

"And Nate?"

"He's home, sleeping. We had a ridiculously long flight and we're staying at my grandparents place... which is now, mine."

"Good... you guys are close by."

"So... Chuck's getting married, huh?" Rayanna said, with a frown.

Blair nodded. "Yeah, it's next month. But you'll never guess who the bride-to-be is."

"Who?"

"Georgina."

Rayanna's jaw dropped. "Sparks?"

"The one and only." Blair said, rolling her eyes.

"But... why?"

"Chuck is just going to settle with Satan's spawn, because he knew he could never have you." Rayanna looked at Blair, shocked. "Basically, Whore-gina is a poor substitute of you."

"What?"

"Ray... Chuck _is_ and _always_ has been in love with you. He just had a hard time showing it or telling you, because Nate was in love with you too."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I always thought... he was in love with you."

"No." Blair shook her head. "That was a front, because of Nate."

"Oh... wow."

Blair grabbed Rayanna's arm, dragging her towards the elevator. "Come on, we have some people to meet." Rayanna nodded. "Dorota, don't wait up! And finish those party favors!" then the doors closed. She looked over at Rayanna. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just shocked is all."

"It was a huge shock to all of us... believe me." Blair and Rayanna walked into the Palace lobby, fifteen minutes later. Rayanna was walking behind Blair, so nobody could see her. "I'm here." Blair said to Serena, Jenny, and Vanessa.

"What took so long, B?" asked Serena.

"I have a perfectly good explanation as to why I'm late. Guess who's home?" Blair stepped out of the way to reveal Rayanna and their jaws dropped. Seconds later, all three of them got up and tackled Rayanna with a group hug.

"We missed you." Jenny said, as she let go first.

A few minutes later, they sat down, and Rayanna smiled a little. "I missed you guys too."

"Are you still with Nate?" asked Vanessa.

"Yeah... we had a long flight, so he's at my place asleep."

"How's Haley?" Serena asked, as she took a drink of her tea.

"I have no clue. A few years ago, me and her got into a fight, then our grandparents took her and moved to California."

"How sad." said Jenny.

Rayanna nodded. "So how is everyone... since I've been gone?"

"Well." Serena started. "Mom and Bart Bass are still married. Eric is doing fine. Oh... and Chuck."

"Um... Blair already told me about Chuck."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Ray."

"It's fine." Rayanna looked over at Jenny. "How are things with you Humphrey's?"

"Good... My dad and Dan are working at the gallery selling paintings still."

"Yeah." Vanessa nodded. "And I work there some days."

"That's cool."

"So... how are you and Nate?" asked Serena.

"We're doing really good. We just missed home, so we had to come back."

"Well... we're glad you're here." Blair said. "Because, maybe you can knock some sense into Chuck from marrying that repulsive creature."

Rayanna laughed. "I don't know what help I would be."

"Oh please, Ray... he's still in love with you."

"Yeah... I bet if you ask him not to marry her, he won't do it." added Serena.

"I doubt it." Rayanna shook her head.

"Okay." Blair nodded. "We'll see."

* * *

They stayed at the Palace for another couple of hours, gossiping. Then afterwards Jenny and Vanessa went to Brooklyn while Blair, Serena, and Rayanna went to Serena's at the Bass suite. Rayanna was a little nervous being there, in case she were to run into Chuck.

Serena stepped off the elevator first. "Hey Mom!"

"I'm in my office!" Blair and Rayanna followed behind Serena into the room. "What's up, I've been calling a bunch of caterers, for the wedding, but every time I get someone... Georgina changes her mind and Charles can't give me a straight answer either."

"Mom."

"What?" she looked over at Serena and saw Rayanna standing next to Blair. "Ray? Is that you?"

"Yes... it's me, Lily." Rayanna went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Wow... when did you get here?"

They broke from the hug. "Earlier today."

"And Nate?"

"He's sleeping... long flight."

"Well... are you guys staying for good or are you here to visit?"

"No, we're staying."

"Well." Lily smiled. "That's wonderful, it's really good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"Okay, Mom." Serena started. "We just wanted to come see you for a second." she paused. "Oh, and don't tell Chuck that Ray is here. Not yet, at least."

Lily nodded. "Right... because it would be wrong of me to tell Charles that the woman he truly loves is back in town." Serena frowned. "Fine. My lips are sealed."

"Thank you." Serena said, then they walked into the elevator and Blair pushed the 'L' button for the lobby.

"Wow... S." Blair laughed. "When did Lily turn into a smart ass?"

"Since this whole wedding crap started... her, Bart, Chuck, and Georgina have been on edge lately and it's been annoying."

"Fantastic." Blair nodded.

"So, he really... is in love with me?" Rayanna asked, as they walked out of the elevator.

"Yes... everyone knows it." Serena smiled.

"Okay, what about the bride-to-be?"

They stepped out of the building into Blair's limo. Blair shut the door and said "We all know, deep down that she knows. But, she's ignoring it and think's that... if Chuck marries her, then he'll get over you."

Serena laughed. "But, that's not possible."

All three of them laughed, then Rayanna said "So... where we going?"

"It's a surprise." Blair grinned. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Rayanna laughed, then enjoyed the ride to where ever they were going.


	5. Five: The Rest of the Day at the Spa

...Chapter Five...  
...The Rest of the Day at the Spa...

About an hour later, the limo finally stopped. Rayanna had no clue where she was at. All three of them got out, then before Rayanna could say anything, Blair cut her off. "Not a word. You're in no rush to get back, are you? I mean, Nate's asleep and he can sleep for hours."

Rayanna shook her head. "No... no rush."

"Good. Come on." then Serena and Rayanna followed Blair into the building, and walked up to a lady at the front desk. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

Blair read her name badge. "Lois... we have an appointment."

"And your name?"

"Blair Waldorf."

Lois nodded. "I'll let them know you are here."

"Thank you, Lois."

She smiled at Blair. "You're welcome. Go ahead and have a seat, your room will be ready in five minutes."

"Okay." then all three of them sat down on the chairs.

"So, Blair... where are we?"

"As a little welcome home gift... we are going to spend the rest of the day or night at this spa."

"We're at a spa? Cool, I've never been to a spa."

Blair smiled. "You're welcome."

"Let me call Nate and tell him I'll be a little late."

As Rayanna pulled out her phone, Serena said "Tell Nate, we said hi."

"Okay." she pressed speed dial number four and waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nate... how is everything over there?"

"Good."

"Serena and Blair... says hi."

"Tell them I said hello."

"Okay, so how's." she paused. "Um... Natalie?"

"She's good, eating her pizza that I ordered."

"Okay, let me talk to her." Rayanna waited for Natalie to get on the phone.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Hey, Baby." Rayanna saw the weird looks that Blair and Serena was giving her. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, Daddy got me a pizza."

"Save me some... okay?"

"I will. When are you coming home?"

"In a little bit... I have to go now, so be good for Daddy." Both Blair and Serena's eyes widened and their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Mommy, come on... I'm a perfect angel."

Rayanna giggled. "You're right. Tell Daddy, I'll be home later and I love you."

"Love you too Mommy."

"Bye, Baby."

"Bye... Mommy." then Rayanna hung up the phone and saw the shocked look on her two best friends.

"Um." Blair started. "Did we miss something?"

"Yes, I have a daughter." She said, as she bit her lip, waiting for their reaction.

There was a minute of silence, then Blair said "Really? And you never told us?"

"Well, it's one of the reasons why I wanted to come back."

"Wow... how old is she?" asked Serena.

"Four." Rayanna went into her purse and pulled out a picture. "Here, this was taken at her preschool."

Both of them were looking and studying it. Seconds later, Blair gasped. "Ray... is there any reason why she looks like Chuck?"

"Because... he's the father."

"Noooo. Seriously? What about Nate?"

"Nate knows she's Chucks."

"I'm confused." Serena shook her head.

A few minutes later a middle aged woman opened the door. "Party for Waldorf?"

"That's us." Blair stood up, followed by Serena and Rayanna. "When we have our massage, you are going to tell us everything."

Rayanna nodded. "Okay."

Within ten minutes, they were laying flat on their stomach on the table with a towel covering their bottom half, as they were getting massages at the same time.

"Okay." Blair started. "Spill it."

Rayanna took a deep breath. "I'll start from the beginning. Five years ago, on the night of my parents death, I was upset. Well, Chuck was there and we slept together. The night of the going away party, I was going to tell Chuck, but I chickened out. But that was also the night that Nate told me he loved me."

"Why didn't you tell Chuck, you were with child?" asked Serena.

"I was scared, he wouldn't care. Because I thought he was in love with Blair and Nate stepped up." Rayanna paused. "But, Blair... you told me that Chuck loves me and that changes things. Plus the fact that he's going to marry Georgina... no thanks."

"Yeah, maybe that means there will be no wedding... it sounds good to me."

"Yeah." Serena agreed. "Georgina doesn't deserve Chuck."

"Amen." Blair giggled.

"But if they did go through with the wedding... there is no way in hell that Georgina will tell her what to do or punish her. I will rip her head off, if she lays one finger on my little girl."

"When can we arrange ripping off Whore-gina's head? That would be awesome to witness." Blair laughed. "So, how does Nate feel about your daughter?"

"He's crazy about her. He's been a part of her life, since I was six months pregnant."

"Wow... today is just full of surprises." said Serena.

"Guys, I'm sorry... I didn't tell you." she paused. "I hope you're not mad at me... at the fact that I have a daughter from you."

"We forgive you." Blair started. "On one condition."

"What?"

"Me and S, are entitled to be her godmothers."

Rayanna laughed. "That's funny, because I was going to ask you two if you would anyway."

"Yah!" Serena cheered. "B... we have some overdue spoiling to do."

"That's right." Blair agreed. "So, when was she born and stuff?"

"Natalie Olivia Malone was born on July sixteenth, two thousand five at ten thirty pm. She weighed six pounds, three ounces, and she was nineteen inches long."

"I can't believe you had a baby." said Blair. "So, when are you telling Chuck?"

"I'm not sure yet... so could you not tell him or anyone else about her, until I figure this out?"

"Our lips are sealed." said Serena.

"Hey." Blair started. "We should have a welcome home party for you and Nate."

"Yah! That would be cool. We could have it at my moms place."

"S... will Lily mind?"

"B... she loves Ray, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Okay... when?" asked Rayanna.

"Next weekend sounds good to me." Blair paused. "We'll forget about this stupid wedding for a while and I'll have Dorota get started on the party, when I get home."

The girls stayed at the spa, for another couple of hours, and took Rayanna back to her place, because Blair and Serena wanted to see Nate and meet their goddaughter.


	6. Six: More Than One Secret Comes Out

...Chapter Six...  
...More Than One Secret Comes Out...

All three of them stepped off of the elevator into Rayanna's living room. Nobody was in there. Rayanna started looking around. "Nate?"

"In Natalie's room!" he yelled back.

"Come on." she said, to Blair and Serena, then they followed her into Natalie's room. "Nate, we have guests."

He turned around. "Hey, you two! Long time, no see." he stood up and gave both of them hugs.

"Yep, it's been a long time." Serena said, as she let go.

Rayanna didn't see Natalie and looked around a little. "Where is she?"

"In her bathroom."

Rayanna nodded. "Okay." they all heard a toilet flush and the water faucet come on, then seconds later, Natalie walked out of her bathroom. Two gasps came from Blair and Serena. "Um... Natalie, come here for a second."

"Okay." she walked over to her mommy.

"Natty... I want you to meet two important people. These two ladies are Mommy's best friends and your godmothers. This is Aunt Blair and Aunt Serena."

"Hello." Natalie said, with a little wave.

"Blair... Serena, this is Natalie."

Blair bent down to Natalie's level. "Hi, Natalie... you look very pretty."

"Thank you... you're pretty too."

Blair smiled at her. "Thank you." Blair stood up straight and looked at Rayanna. "Wow... she looks just like Chu..."

"Her Daddy." Rayanna quickly said, then shook her head. "Hey, Natty... get ready for bed. I'll be back in a minute to tuck you in."

"Okay, Mommy... bye, Aunt Blair... Aunt Serena."

"Bye." both of them said, at the same time, with smiles on their faces.

"Hey... Natalie?" Blair started, and she looked up at her. "How 'bout me, you, and Aunt Serena go shopping tomorrow afternoon?"

"Can I, Mommy? Can I?"

"Yes, you can go."

"Yay!" Natalie jumped in the air.

"Okay... get ready for bed." Natalie nodded, then Rayanna, Blair, and Serena walked out of the room over to the elevator. "That was close."

"Does she not know?" asked Serena.

"Not yet. All she knows is Nate is her daddy, since he's been there since she was born."

"Oh... sorry, I almost blew it."

"No... it's fine, Blair."

"Okay, good."

"Look." Rayanna started. "I haven't told Chuck about her yet, nor have I seen him, and I'm sure once he see's Natalie... he will know."

"Yeah, she's a spitting image of him." Serena nodded.

"So... please for the love of God, could you not tell anyone about her to anybody."

"We won't, Ray." said Serena. "Unless you want us to."

"Okay, cool. But if someone asks, then say... she's mine and Nate's."

"Don't worry." Blair smiled. "We got this."

Rayanna nodded. "Thanks."

"We're so glad you guys came back." Serena said, pushing the button to the elevator.

"Yeah." Blair laughed. "Now we can have our girl trio back."

"Yep."

"Okay... me and S will come by to pick up our most beautiful goddaughter in the world, around noon-ish."

"Alrighty then." Rayanna nodded.

"I have to go meet Jack for a late dinner." Blair said, looking at the time on her phone, then saw the weird look on Rayanna's face. "Oh! You don't know."

"Know what?" Rayanna looked confused.

"Remember Chuck's Uncle Jack?" Rayanna nodded. "We've been together... for a few years now."

"Oh, wow... Congrats."

Blair smiled. "Thanks."

"Okay... bye, guys."

Serena and Blair got into the elevator. "Bye." both of them said, then the doors closed.

Rayanna locked up everything and went into Natalie's room. She sat down on the bed and Natalie said "They're my aunts?"

"In a way... yes."

Natalie smiled. "Okay."

Nate covered her up with the blanket. "Goodnight, Peanut."

"Goodnight, Daddy... Goodnight, Mommy."

"Night, Baby Girl." Rayanna smiled. "The sooner you fall asleep, the sooner Aunt Blair and Aunt Serena can take you shopping."

"Yah! I can't wait."

Both Nate and Rayanna giggled, then Nate said "Goodnight." Natalie closed her eyes and they walked out of her room.

Nate went into Rayanna's room, while Rayanna went to get some water. When she walked into the room, she saw that Nate already went to sleep. _"Weird. Something is up with him."_ she thought. Fifteen minutes later, she got into her pajama's and went to sleep on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, Rayanna woke up to Natalie jumping on her. "Wake up, Mommy."

She groaned. "What are you doing, you little monkey."

"When is Aunt Blair and Serena coming over?"

"What time is it?"

"The big hand is on the six and the little hand is on the seven."

"Natalie... it's seven thirty, you won't leave for another five hours or so."

"Oh."

"How about we call up Aunt Blair and Aunt Serena to meet us for breakfast."

"Okay!" Natalie smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, Rayanna called up Blair and Serena to meet them at the Palace to eat breakfast. They all met up at ten in the morning. As they were looking through the menu, Rayanna happened to look up and saw Chuck. Her heart started pounding and she couldn't look away. Seconds later, he locked eyes with her and raised his eyebrow, then she quickly looked down at the menu.

He walked up to their table as Blair looked up. "Chuck... hey."

"Look who's home." Serena said, pointing at Rayanna and Nate.

"Hello, Ray... Nathaniel."

"Hey, Man." Nate said, shaking his hand.

Suddenly, Chuck locked eyes with the cute little girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, sitting in between Rayanna and Nate. When Chuck saw the little girl smile, it warmed his heart, because her smile looked so familiar to him. Rayanna noticed the way Chuck was staring at Natalie, and before she could say anything, Chuck walked over next to her, squatting down to her level.

"Hey, Princess... what's your name?"

She looked over at her mommy. Rayanna nodded that it was okay to tell him. "Natalie."

"It's nice to meet you, Natalie... I'm Chuck Bass."

"Hello." she nodded, and everyone at the table exchanged glances.

"Did you know... that you are the most beautiful little girl in the whole world?"

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"You can have anything you want on the menu... my treat. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Chuck smiled, then stood back up. He looked right at Rayanna and Nate. "You _two_ have a beautiful daughter." Rayanna could see a little bit of hurt in his eyes. "So, when did you get back?"

"Yesturday afternoon." said Nate.

"Daddy?"

Chuck's eyes flew over to Natalie when Nate responded. "Yes, Natalie?"

"Can I have chicken fingers and french fries?"

"Peanut, you can have anything you want."

"Chuck." Serena started, snapping him out of his daze. "We're going to be throwing a welcome home party for Nate and Rayanna, next week."

"Okay, it's good to have you two back."

"Yeah." Nate nodded. "And congrats... you're getting married."

Chuck glanced at Rayanna as she looked away with a sad look on her face. "Thanks." seconds later, he saw Georgina walk in. "I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you, Natalie."

"Bye, Chuck." she waved, then Chuck walked out of the building with Georgina.

"Wow... that was awkward." Blair said, with a laugh. "Now, let's eat."

* * *

When they were all finished eating, Blair and Serena took Natalie shopping, while Rayanna and Nate went back home. As they stepped out of the elevator, they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hello, Sis."

"Haley?" Rayanna frowned. "What are you doing here?" her and Nate saw a little boy with light brown hair and blue eyes in Haley's arms. He looked like he could be, no older than three years old or maybe two at the least.

"I just wanted to stop by and introduce you to my son." Haley paused. "Jake Ryan... Archibald."


	7. Seven: The Biggest Secret of All

...Chapter Seven...  
...The Biggest Secret of All...

Rayanna stood there in shock, staring intently at the little boy, as she started thinking about that fight between her and Haley, and trying to piece things together.

"No..." Rayanna was shaking her head. "No..." She looked over at Nate with her eyes watery and saw a guilty look on his face. "Please... tell me that he couldn't possibly be yours." Nate opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. As tears were rolling down her cheeks, she giggled a little. "So, _that_ was the secret between you two?" she looked at Nate. "You slept with my sister?"

"Ray..." Nate spoke for the first time, since they walked in. "Look." he sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Rayanna looked at Nate incredulously. "But, it only happened once."

"Yeah, Genius... one time is all it takes, believe me." she shook her head, then looked at Nate. "Did you know, that you had a son?" Nate looked at the ground and she scoffed. "I guess that answers my question. Why did you keep it from me?"

"I didn't want you to find out that me and Haley slept together. I didn't even think I'd see her again."

"So... that makes it okay?"

"No. I know it was wrong."

"And yet, you still did it."

Nate took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Ray. It won't happen again."

"You're right." she nodded.

"Ray..." Nate started, but got cut off by Rayanna raising her hand.

"No.. no. It's not going to happen again, because I won't be around to let it happen." then Rayanna went into her room and packed some clothes, shoes, and her laptop. She went into Natalie's room and packed clothes, shoes, and anything else Natalie would need and walked back out, to the elevator.

Nate saw the suitcases. "Ray... what are you doing?"

"It's over. You two asshole's deserve each other." She pressed the button and as it opened, she looked over at Nate. "Stay the hell away from me... and stay the hell away from _MY_ daughter." then she got in and pressed the 'L' button for the lobby.

As the doors closed, she crouched into the corner and started crying. She couldn't believe that Nate would ever cheat on her. When the elevator stopped, she stood up, and the doors opened. She heard a gasp, so she looked up with the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ray?"

"Chuck..." she choked out, but collapsed in his arms.

As he was holding her, he noticed luggage by Rayanna's feet. "Come on." he said, trying to hold her with one arm and help carry her stuff in the other. He put her in his limo, then put her stuff in the trunk, then got in. "Go to my other hotel in Brooklyn, Marvin."

His limo driver nodded. "As you wish, Mr. Bass." then he rolled up the glass window, and drove off.

Chuck turned his attention to Rayanna, who was crying on his chest. "What happened, Ray?"

"He lied to me, they both lied to me."

"Who?"

She sat up to look at Chuck. "She had his baby and I guess he knew about it the whole time."

"Who, Ray?" she took a deep breath to calm down a little, then she giggled. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that... I should have known and I knew she had a thing for him, but I was too blind to see it."

Chuck shook his head. "I'm confused."

She looked at him again. "We got home and Haley was there. She had a little boy in her arms. He looked like he could be two, maybe. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, and his name is." Rayanna took a deep breath. "Jake Ryan Archibald." Chuck's jaw dropped. "A while ago, me and Haley got into a fight over Nate. They were keeping some secret from me. I never found out what it was, because my grandparents took Haley to California, and I just... let it go."

"So... Nate cheated on you with your sister and he has a son?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to know... if me and you ever had a chance to be together, I would never... ever do anything like that to hurt you."

She smiled. "I know."

Chuck moved Rayanna's hair behind her ear. "What about Natalie?"

"She's... She's."

"My daughter."

Rayanna nodded. "How could you tell?"

"Well, the fact that she looks exactly like me, kinda gave it away."

"I swear, I was going to tell you about her, but Blair told me that you were going to marry Georgina, and I wasn't ready to drop that bomb yet."

The limo stopped and Marvin opened the door. Before Chuck got out, he turned to Rayanna. "The reason why I'm getting married to Georgina... is because, I can't have you." then he got out. "Marvin, could you bring Miss Malone's things to my room."

"Yes, sir." he nodded.

A few minutes later, Rayanna followed Chuck into the building and went into the elevator. The doors opened, then Rayanna walked over to the couch and pulled out her phone and called Blair, while Marvin brought her things into the livingroom.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blair... can you keep Natalie and I'll pick her up in the tomorrow?"

"Sure... we are having a blast and Jack is being so good with her."

"Well, since Chuck knows that she's his daughter, you can tell Jack."

"Okay, good. Because he kept asking me why she looks like him."

Rayanna laughed. "Okay. Do me a favor... it's a long story and I'll explain later, but do not let Nate try and take Natalie."

"Sure... Is it serious?"

"Very."

"Okay, Mama... I won't let him anywhere near her and once I tell Jack that she is his niece, I know he'll keep her away from Nate too."

"Thank you, Blair."

"No problem, Ray... bye."

"Bye." then Rayanna turned off her phone.

A few minutes later, Chuck sat down next her. "Here."

She took the glass. "Thanks."

"Alcohol helps." he said, taking a sip of his.

She drank all of it. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you about Natalie. I was terrified, that you wouldn't love me the same way, I thought you loved Blair."

"You thought... I loved Blair?" Rayanna shrugged her shoulders. "I've always loved you. It was never Blair. It's always been you, but I hid my feelings because Nate was in love with you too."

She nodded. "That's what Blair told me."

"I thought I was being the good best friend. I swallowed my pride and let him have the girl." he rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "_My_ girl." as Chuck was leaning in to kiss Rayanna, his phone rang. He groaned, then pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey... Chuck."

"Hello, Nathaniel... what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Have you seen Ray? I've tried calling her and she's not answering her phone and nobody has seen her."

"So, you called me?"

"You were my last hope."

"Well, since you put it that way." Chuck paused to look at Rayanna. "I haven't seen her."

"Damn it." Nate paused. "If you do see her, can you tell her that I need to talk to her."

"Sure."

"Thanks, Man."

"Bye- Bye." then Chuck hung up his phone and looked over at Rayanna. "Hey, Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Nate's looking for you and he needs to talk to you."

"Well... I don't want to talk to him."

"I kinda figured that." he paused. "So... tell me about Natalie."

"Well, she's everything like you and more."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. When Nate picked her up from her last day of preschool, she told me... during nap time when the teacher wasn't looking she put paint in this little girls' shoe, because the little girl, pulled Natalie's hair." Chuck started laughing. "She's really smart for her age. There's been a few times that I gotten called in for... it was like a parent teachers meeting." Chuck nodded. "Well, when Natalie would get into trouble, she would try to negotiate and sweet talk her way out if it."

Chuck started laughing again. "Wow."

"Yep... she's definitely a Bass."

"That's my girl." Chuck smiled. "So, what qualities did she get from you?"

"I think all she got from me... is my stubbornness, but everything else is from you."

"Oh." Chuck nodded.

"Well... I'm going to get some sleep." she stood up.

"The room is the last door on the right."

"Thank you, Chuck."

"Your welcome." he smiled at her, then she walked into the room.

Chuck sat there for a minute, finishing his drink. Then he got up to lock everything up completely and turned off all the lights. He walked into the room, which was his, and locked the door behind him.

Rayanna came out of his bathroom, only wearing one of his long sleeved, buttoned up shirts. As he walked up to her and before she could say anything, he started kissing her. Chuck showed Rayanna how much he loved her, until he could no longer.


	8. Eight: A Confession and to the ER

...Chapter Eight...  
...A Confession and to the ER...

Meanwhile, Nate went over to Blair's in search of Rayanna. He stepped out of the elevator and saw Serena, Dan, Vanessa, Eric, Jenny, and Chuck's Uncle Jack. Blair walked down the stairs and crossed her arms over her chest. "Nate, what are you doing here?"

"What's going on? Where's Ray and Natalie?"

"We don't know where Rayanna is and I was given strict orders to keep you away from Natalie."

"You can't be serious, Blair." Nate tried to get closer to the stairs, but Jack blocked him. "Blair..."

"No." Jack shook his head. "You're not going any where near my niece, so I suggest... you back up."

Nate scoffed. "So, you all know that Natalie is Chuck's daughter?"

"Yeah, and so does Chuck." Jack smirked.

All of a sudden, Nate sat down, then Blair walked up to him. "What are you doing, Nate?"

He looked up at her with watery eyes. "I fucked up. I did something stupid and it found me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Serena, as everyone got closer to Nate.

"Well, if you haven't heard it yet... I'm sure you will." Nate took a deep breath. "Not too long ago, I slept with Haley, she moved to California, and now she's back with my son." Everyone in the room had their jaws dropped to the ground, in complete shock.

A few minutes later, Blair said "You have a son?" Nate nodded. "How do you even know he's yours?" Nate reached into his wallet, pulling out a picture and gave it to Blair. "Did you just find out about him?"

"No... I've known since he was nine months old."

"So, that's the secret you kept from Ray?" Blair paused, to calm herself, so she wouldn't blow up. "You know what Nate? I hope Ray never forgives you, that is completely unforgivable. You cheated and you lied. I would expect that from Chuck to do that to Whore-gina, but I know he'd never pull that shit on Ray. He loves her and respects her way too much to hurt her the way you did."

Nate nodded, stood up. "Okay... if you see Ray, can you tell her that I need to talk to her." then Nate got into the elevator and left the building, looking for Rayanna some more.

As everyone was processing everything that just happened, Natalie came down the stairs and softly said "Aunt Blair?"

"Yes... Sweety?"

"I don't feel good."

Jack walked up to Natalie, put his hand on her head and neck. "Babe, she's burning up."

Blair grabbed her phone. "Okay, nobody panic... Dorota!"

A few minutes later, Dorota came down the stairs. "Yes... Miss Blair?"

"Grab me a thermometer... STAT!"

Within a minute, Dorota brought a thermometer and gave it to Jack. "Okay, I'm going to put this under your tongue. Can you keep it there until it beeps?" Natalie nodded, then thirty seconds later, it beeped and Jack looked at it. "We have to take her to the hospital."

"Why?" asked Blair.

"Her temperature is 105.2."

Blair nodded. "Okay... come on, Natalie. We're going for a ride."

"I want my mommy." Natalie cried.

Jack picked her up. "Aunt Blair is going to call your mommy and we'll see her at the hospital." she nodded, then laid her head in the crook of Jack's neck as everyone got into the elevator.

Jack still had Natalie in his arms as everyone piled into his limo. Blair slammed her phone. "Shit, I got her voicemail."

The limo took off to the hospital, Jack grinned. "Maybe you should call Chuck."

"It's worth a try." then Blair called Chuck's phone.

After the third ring, Chuck answered his phone. "Hello, Blair. How can I help you? Are you and my beloved uncle having problems again?"

"Chuck... No, that was only one time and you know we're doing fine."

"Just checking."

"Listen... do you know where Ray is?"

Chuck looked down at a sleeping Rayanna, laying next to him. "As a matter of fact, I do know where she is."

"Okay, her phone is off and I need to get a hold of her."

"That will be easy... hang on." Chuck put the phone down. "Ray, wake up."

"Why, Chuck?" she mumbled.

"Blair wants to talk to you." Rayanna nodded, then held out her hand. "Blair?"

"Um... yes, Chuck?"

"Here she is." Chuck gave the phone to Rayanna, then went into the bathroom.

Rayanna yawned. "Hello?"

"Are you there... with Chuck?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Yay! Operation kill Whore-gina's wedding is in full effect."

"That wasn't my intention, but the way things are going... I say, fuck it."

Seconds later, Rayanna heard Jack in the background yelling "Tell her about Olive!"

"Okay... the reason for this late call..."

Rayanna cut her off. "Olive?"

"Jack's nickname for Natalie... because her middle name is Olivia, right?"

"Yeah, it's cute."

"Anyways... don't panic."

"I'll try not to, but okay."

"After Nate left and I'll tell you about that part later, but Jack took Natalie's temperature and it was 105.2."

Rayanna sat up and yelled "What!"

"Don't panic... we're taking Natalie to the emergency room, here in Manhattan."

"Blair... you can't call me up in the middle of the night and say 'don't panic, Natalie, and emergency room' all in the same sentence and expect me not to panic."

"Sorry."

"Okay... we'll be right there."

"So... you and Chuck are coming together?"

"Yes, Blair."

"Yay!"

"Goodbye, Blair." then Rayanna hung up and got her suitcase to get dressed.

Chuck walked out of the bathroom, seeing Rayanna fully dressed, and he raised his eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"_We_... are meeting Blair at the hospital."

"Why?"

"Natalie has a fever of 105.2." Chuck nodded, then got dressed. When he was ready to go, both of them got into Chuck's limo, then headed to the hospital.

...

They got there in fifteen minutes and saw everyone in the waiting room, including Dorota. Chuck laughed. "Party in the waiting room."

"Where's Natalie?" asked Rayanna.

"Don't panic."

"Blair." Rayanna cut her off. "You gotta stop with the 'don't panic' when it comes to Natalie. Panicking is the first thing I do."

"Okay then... chill out." Rayanna couldn't help but to laugh at Blair's choice of words, that were no different than don't panic. "Have you chilled?"

"Yes, Blair... I'm skating on ice."

"Good. Now, the doctors are examining her right now. When they're done, they'll come and tell us what's wrong."

"It's nothing too serious, right?" asked Chuck.

"They're thinking it's some kind of flu." said Serena.

Rayanna and Chuck sat down, then Rayanna groaned. "Okay, so why was Nate over at your place, Blair?"

"He was looking for you and he wanted to see Natalie... but.."

"I wouldn't let him go upstairs." Jack said, with a grin.

"And." Blair started. "He told all of us." she pointed to everyone in the waiting room. "Except for Dorota... anyway, he told us that he knocked up your sister and she's here with his son."

"Interesting." Rayanna nodded.

"He even had a picture."

"He did... I didn't know that."

"He also told us that he's known about him, since he was nine months old."

"I didn't know that either."

"I'm sorry, Ray. He just up and told us, because he said that we were going to find out anyway."

"That's fine... but I'm done. With both of them."

...

Five minutes later, a doctor came out, looking at a chart. "Party for Natalie Malone?" he looked up and saw everyone stand up. "Okay... let me rephrase that." he paused. "Very big party for Natalie Malone."

Rayanna giggled. "Yeah, all of us is here for Natalie. I'm her mother, Rayanna and this." she pointed to Chuck. "Is her father."

Chuck held his hand out. "I'm Chuck Bass."

The doctor shook it. "Dr. Ross." he let go, then looked back at the chart. "I'm the pediatric doctor on call. Okay, Natalie is going to be just fine. Yes, she had a fever and it's gone down to normal since we gave her some motrin." he looked at Rayanna. "I have a question... how long have you been here?"

"We just moved from Hawaii."

Dr. Ross nodded. "Okay... her body isn't use to the climate change. Going from warm and clear air to cold and smoggy air, can take a toll on a little kid. But, she's going to be just fine."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rayanna smiled. "When can we take her home?"

"As soon as the nurses bring you release papers, then she'll be good to go."

Rayanna nodded and Chuck said "Thanks."

"No problem." then Dr. Ross walked out of the waiting room as everyone sat back down in their seats.

Vanessa saw the sad look on Rayanna's face. "What's wrong, Ray?"

"Natalie's going to be fine." said Jenny.

"No, it's not that."

"Then, what is it?" asked Eric.

"It's just that... I can't take Natalie home. I left it there with Nate and Haley."

Chuck grabbed Rayanna's hand. "Stay with me."

"Done." said Blair.

"Are you sure, Chuck?" asked Rayanna.

"Of course, he's sure." Blair butted in.

"Blair..." Chuck, Rayanna, Serena, and Jack said in unison.

"Okay... okay. I'll keep my mouth shut."

Rayanna laughed. "Good luck with that." Blair giggled, then stuck her tongue out at Rayanna.

"So... will you stay with me, Ray?" Chuck asked again. "Both of you."

She nodded, with a smile. "Okay."

Within twenty minutes, the nurses gave Rayanna the release papers. Chuck, Rayanna, and Natalie were in one limo and everyone else was in the other limo. Blair and Jack was going to have a blast, taking everyone home.


	9. Nine: The Two Bombs That Nate Dropped

...Chapter Nine...  
...The Two Bombs That Nate Dropped...

When Chuck's limo got to Brooklyn, he carried Natalie all the from the elevator to the bed in the guest bedroom. As Chuck was watching his sleeping beauty, Rayanna walked up and hugged him.

"Ray... she's so beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Rayanna paused. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her, raising his eyebrow. "For what?"

"Not including you in her life. You had the right to know and the right to be there and because my fear of rejection, you missed out."

"Ray, it's okay. I'm not going to miss out on anything in her life anymore." she nodded. "From the moment I saw her, I knew she was my little girl. Aside from her looking like me... I could just feel it." he paused. "Let's go in my room, so she don't wake up." they walked into Chuck's room.

Rayanna sat down. "I don't know how many times I can tell you that I'm sorry, because I really am."

He sat down. "I know... I forgive you, Ray."

She looked at Chuck in his eyes. "Do you? Can you look me in my eyes and honestly tell me that you forgive me?"

Chuck smiled, put his right hand up. "I, Chuck Bass, totally and completely forgive you, Rayanna Leslie Malone."

"Aww... Chuck." she frowned. "Never speak my middle name in my presence."

He laughed. "My bad." he gave her a kiss, then looked at her. "Ray, stop apologizing, okay?" she nodded, then he was kissing her some more. A few minutes later, his phone rang. He groaned, then pressed the speaker button. "Hello?"

"Chuck, where are you?"

"Georgina... hey." he paused. "I had that meeting in Jersey."

"How did it go?"

"Good, they want to expand Bass Industries - there and I have another meeting in Boston."

"That's good. So, when are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay... I love you and I know you won't say it back." Chuck looked at Rayanna, as she looked at the ground. "But, I just wanted to let you know. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Georgina." Chuck hung up his phone and as he was about to kiss Rayanna, she turned her head. He backed up with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"This is wrong. You're engaged to Georgina and even as vile as she is... cheating and lying to the person that loves you, hurts." Rayanna studied the mixture of shock and hurt on his face. She sighed, because she didn't want to do what she was going to say next. "I love you, Chuck, with all my heart... but I can't and won't be labeled as the other woman." her eyes started to get watery. "Go back to Georgina. I can tell she really loves you."

Chuck stared at her incredulously. "Ray..."

She looked away, so he couldn't see her tears falling. "I'll go find somewhere else to stay."

A few minutes later, Chuck left. Rayanna collapsed on the bed, sobbing. A half an hour later, she called a cab and got her things together. When the cab arrived, she had the bell boy carry the luggage, while she carried Natalie. Rayanna ended up getting into a four bedroom- two bath penthouse, in a hotel a few blocks from Blair's place. She paid cash and it was semi furnished with a few couches. She laid Natalie on one couch, while she was on the other.

* * *

For the next few days, Rayanna ordered new furniture, bed sheets, stuff for the bathrooms, and kitchen things from IKEA and hed everything delivered to her new home. Plus, Blair and Serena would help Rayanna decorate or buy a few things that they would need.

It was a Friday morning, Rayanna was awake around nine am. She was on her laptop searching on the internet for some new TV's to order, when Natalie walked in with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, Baby Girl, what's wrong?"

"Where's my daddy?"

"He's over at G-Ma's."

"Is he mad at me?"

"No... no. Come here." Natalie walked over and Rayanna picked her up, sitting on her lap. "Baby, I promise you... Daddy is not mad at you."

"Then why isn't he here?"

"Well, me and Daddy just needs a little time apart right now. But, Honey, you did nothing wrong and Daddy is not mad at you, okay?" Natalie nodded. "How about you go get dressed and put your shoes on... while I call Daddy."

Natalie's frown turned into a cheesy smile, then she ran into her room, screaming "Yay!"

Seconds later, Rayanna got on her phone calling Nate. After the second ring, he answered his phone. "Ray? I'm glad you called. Listen..."

"No, you listen." Rayanna said, cutting him off. "The only reason for this call is because of Natalie. Talk to her and do not tell her about what's going on between you, me, or Haley... she will not understand."

Nate sighed. "Fine... when can we talk?"

"What's today?"

"Friday."

Natalie came back into the room and Rayanna chuckled. "Well, then... never. Here's Natalie."

Rayanna gave her the phone and she said "Hi, Daddy."

"Hello, Peanut... how are you?"

"Fine. Where are you?"

"At your grandma's place."

"When are you coming over?"

"I don't know... soon."

"Okay. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye, Daddy."

Rayanna took her phone and ended the call, then sighed when she saw the sad look on Natalie's face. "What's wrong, Baby Girl?"

"I miss my Daddy."

Rayanna gave her a hug. "I know you do." she pulled back to look at Natalie. "How about me and you go get some ice cream and have fun at the park?"

"Can I have two scoops?"

She smiled. "You can have anything you want."

"Yay!" Natalie yelled, in excitement.

Rayanna stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

A little bit later, Rayanna and Natalie got two scoops each of ice cream, eating them on a bench at Central Park. Both of them stayed there for a few hours, then went back home.

Rayanna unlocked the door and Natalie went in first, then yelled "Daddy!"

She quickly walked inside and saw Natalie in Nate's arms. "What are you doing here, Nate?" she asked, while putting on a fake smile in front of Natalie.

"We need to talk... it's very important."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Nate frowned. "Please."

"Fine." Rayanna rolled her eyes. "Hey, Natty... can you go play in your room for a little while? So, me and Daddy can talk."

Natalie nodded. "Okay." she pointed her little finger in Nate's face. "Don't leave, Daddy."

"I won't." he smiled at her, then Natalie kissed him on the cheek, and ran into her room.

"Nate, you have five minutes."

He nodded. "There's two things I need to tell you. I don't know how, but I'll just come out and say it." he paused to take a deep breath. "Haley's sick."

"What do you mean, Haley's sick?"

"She told me yesterday... she has cancer and the doctor's didn't catch it fast enough, and it's been spreading rapidly." Rayanna slowly sat down on the couch, letting all this information marinate in her brain. "She's dying, Ray." She sat there in shock as her eyes started to get watery. "And the other thing was, Haley made a will and she wants you to have full custody of Jake."


	10. Ten: She's Finally at Peace

...Chapter Ten...  
...She's Finally at Peace...

"What? Why me? What about you? Shouldn't custody go to the father?" asked Rayanna, as tears were falling down her cheeks.

Nate shook his head. "He's not mine."

"What?"

"Haley was scared. She thought if, she told me that he was mine, then she'd know he'd be taken care of."

"Then... who is the father?"

"A guy she met on at the beach two months after she moved to California. She told me, she got pregnant a month after that. When she told the guy about it, he bailed."

"Where is he now?"

"The last she knew about him... was he went to prison for grand theft auto, possession of narcotics, and attempted murder."

"Damn." Rayanna shook her head.

"At least he'll be in there for a long time and you won't have to worry about him trying to take Jake away from you."

"Wow... I can't believe this."

"She found out, she had cancer when Jake was three months old. She told me, that he was mine when he was nine months."

"Oh." she nodded.

"And his last name isn't Archibald... it's Malone. Haley even showed me his birth certificate."

She nodded, then stood up. "Hang on a second." she walked into Natalie's room. "Hey, Natty?"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"How would you like to spend the night over at Daddy's?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah... so pack your suitcase." then Rayanna walked back out and sat down. "Can you take Natalie tonight?"

"Of course, Ray."

"Okay, because she is packing... as we speak."

Five minutes later, Natalie ran out of her room woth her little suitcase. "I'm ready, Daddy."

Rayanna gave Natalie a hug. "You be good for Daddy."

"I will, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, Baby Girl."

Nate stood up. "Ready, Peanut?"

"Yep."

He looked over at Rayanna. "I'm sorry... about everything and thanks for letting me take Natalie."

"You're welcome."

"Bye, Mommy."

"Bye, Baby... bye, Nate." Nate smiled, then him and Natalie left.

...

Ten minutes later, Rayanna decided that she didn't want to be there at the moment, so she went for a walk. As she walked out of her building, it started to rain, but she didn't care. The rain was hiding her tears from everyone she passed by. She walked in the rain for two and a half hours, then got into an elevator.

When the doors opened, a crying, soaked Rayanna came face to face with her baby sister. Neither of them said anything. Haley just pulled Rayanna into her frial arms and they cried together. Twenty five minutes later, after both girls calmed down from crying and Rayanna got into something warm, while her clothes were in the dryer, they sat on the couch in awkward silence.

"So." Rayanna started. "Where's Jake?"

"He's out with Nate and Natalie."

"You seen Natalie?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, she's gotten so big and she looks exactly like Chuck."

Rayanna laughed. "Tell me about it."

"She didn't remember who I was, but I told her that I was her Aunt Haley." Rayanna nodded. "Are we going to talk about what's going on, Ray?" she didn't say nothing, she just looked at the ground. "Ray, not talking about it, isn't going to make it go away."

"It's just... not fair."

"I know, but I've accepted this and I'm not scared anymore."

Rayanna looked up at Haley with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared, Hales."

"Ray, you are the bravest person I know. Don't be scared. I need you to be strong for the both of us. Jake's going to need you when I'm gone. You kept me safe and protected when I was little and I want you to do the same for Jake." Haley had tears rolling down her cheeks. "And after I'm gone, I want you to make sure that Jake doesn't forget about me and let him know that Mommy did her best to be with him as long as she could." Haley paused to wipe her tears. "Can you tell him that?" Rayanna nodded. "Okay, I know, right now... he's too young to understand all of this, but one day he will."

"Why is this happening? You're too young. This shouldn't be happening." Rayanna said, shaking her head.

"I don't know, Ray... but soon it's going to be my time to go."

"How long do you have?"

"Long enough to see my big sister get married."

"What if I don't?"

"You will, Ray. I know... you love and care about Nate, but Chuck has always had your heart." Rayanna nodded. "But, if I don't make it to your wedding, then at least you'll know that I tried to hold out as long as I could and that I'm sorry for everything. So, can you forgive me?"

"Yes... I forgive you, Haley." Rayanna started sobbing. "I forgive you."

"Good. I have a request... when you and Chuck gets married, like you are supposed to... I want both of you to adopt Jake." Haley paused. "I know in my heart, that while Jake is with both of you, I know he will be okay." Haley started crying. "I know you will love him as much as I do and I'll be looking in from time to time to check on him and my beautiful niece and whatever other kids you and Chuck will have." Rayanna nodded as more tears were rolling. "You, Chuck, and the kids are going to live a long and happy life together. Promise me... you will."

"I promise."

Haley wiped Rayanna's tears, then her own. She leaned back on the couch, pulling Rayanna on her chest. "Come here. You're my big sister and I love you, Rayanna. Don't you forget that."

"I won't... I love you too, Haley."

"Okay, tell me something about my beautiful niece."

Rayanna giggled a little. "She's so much like Chuck."

"Mmm-hmm."

"When Nate picked her up from preschool, we found out that Natalie put paint in this little girls shoe, because the little girl pulled Natalie's hair." Rayanna giggled again. "I swear, she's a mini Chuck."

A few minutes later, Rayanna felt Haley still, underneath her. She pressed her ear on Haley's heart and got nothing. She hesitated getting up, but Rayanna knew she had to. Rayanna sat up and saw Haley's eyes closed. She looked like she was finally at peace. As tears were streaming down Rayanna's face, she checked Haley's pulse on her neck, just to make sure, but got nothing. So, she knew Haley was gone.

Rayanna took her phone out, while she was crying on Haley's chest. "NO, Haley... don't leave me..." she cried over and over. Then five minutes later, she called the only person she needed the most.

"Hello?" Rayanna was sobbing. "Ray, is that you?"

"Chuck..." she choked out.

"Ray... what's wrong?"

"She's gone... my baby sister is gone."

"What do you mean, she's gone?"

"Chuck... she's gone and she's never coming back to me."

"Okay... where are you?"

"My grandma's."

"Stay where you are. We'll be right there."

Rayanna nodded, then threw her phone at the other side of the room. She didn't know who was coming with Chuck and at that point, she didn't care. Ten minutes later, the elevator doors opened. Rayanna looked up and saw Chuck, Serena, and Blair with worried and concerned faces. Rayanna laid her head back down on Haley's chest and continued crying.

Chuck didn't see any movement coming from Haley, so he walked over to her, put his fingers on her neck to feel a pulse. He looked over at Serena and Blair, then shook his head.

Blair sat on the coffee table in front of Rayanna. "Ray... what happened?"

Rayanna sat up a little. "Haley was sick. The doctors didn't catch the cancer in time and now she's gone." she paused. "My baby sister is gone."

"Okay... we're going to call the coroners or whoever to come get her."

"What?"

"Ray, she can't stay here." Blair shook her head.

"Where's Natalie?" asked Serena.

"She's out with Nate and Jake. Can you call Nate and tell him not to bring the kids?"

"Of course, Ray." Serena nodded.

"I'll tell him to bring them to my place, Dorota will watch them." Blair suggested.

Fifteen minutes later, the cops and coroners came. It took three cops and Chuck to pry Rayanna off of Haley. As they were taking Haley away on the gurney, Chuck had Rayanna in his arms, on the other side of the room, on the floor as she was crying hysterically. Chuck had Serena and Blair go with Haley's body, while he stayed to try and calm Rayanna down.

* * *

A/N: I was crying as I wrote this and I was crying as I was typing it. Yes, it's very sad and I hope you enjoy this story, even though this chapter is a tear jerker. Well, as always... R&R!


End file.
